Apologize
by IztheBelle
Summary: He didn't know her, yet she gave him the courage to live. Jenny/Erik. Plus new character.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own squat. I don't even own Yale, because as some of you fans may recall, shes Blairs little sister. I just changed it a bit. Read and Comment! Please and Thank You!

**Apologize, A Jenny and Erik Oneshot.**

Yale Waldorf floated down the hallways, as delicate as a butterfly. Yale looked into another room; some of her long dark rich chocolate brown hair fell over her shoulder, while the rest relaxed on her back like a protective cape. Not finding what she was looking for, the tall, slightly pale girl retreated from the room, her gray blue eyes scanning the area. Yale began to head towards the next room in the Ostroff Treatment Center. The black camisole clung to her body, showing off the skinny figure and the gray sweatpants swished around her feet. Yale looked into another room, but the music wasn't playing. Yale had been wandering around the centers floor when she had heard it. The song that had kept her going threw it all, Apologize by One Republic featuring Timberland. It wasn't the ideal song for a patient in a center like this, but it was her favorite. It was what kept her alive.

Yale had always had to live up to the Waldorf name. Her aunt was a famous designer. Her cousin Blair was perfect. What did that make her? That made her the abuser. Yale, at 14 years old, had abused drugs and alcohol and found herself free of her troubles. Then slowly Yale lost track of time. Yale found herself becoming more and more intense. So grown up for such a young age. So she decided to take her life.

Yale's hand is running along the wall, the scars visible. Yale wonders down the hall and looks into another room her hair swishing. Still no One Republic, but Yale knows she's close. The music's is getting louder. Yale looks at the desk, where Nancy the nights nurse normally sits, reading a romance novel, but there was an emergency tonight. Yale sits in Nancy's chair, pretending to be her, when suddenly the music gets louder. Yale turns and finds she looking at the room to the right of the desk. The door's closed. Yale finds herself opening the door and looking into a pair of dark brown eyes that are filled with pain. Yale looks down and sees the knife at his wrist, where there's a scar already visible. Yale locks eyes with him. The gaze is intense, secret words being passed between them. Finally he speaks.

"It hurts." He says in a choked voice filled with a mixture of fear, sadness, and distressed.

"Then find something to live for." Yale says softly, her voice filling the room.

Later, they're sitting on the floor of his room talking, drinking Vitamin Water, because it's the only thing Yale drinks. Yale learns his name is Erik van der Woodsen. He had tried to take his life before, but his mother had caught him then too. Yale nodded as a tear ran down his face, as he admitted that he was going to hurt himself this time. When her had finished explaining, he was crying and Yale sat next to him, holding him. The reason he was going to leave was the same reason he was staying.

The reason is Jenny Humphrey. He's fallen in love with Jenny Humphrey, and is too afraid to tell her but it hurts too much to keep it inside. Yale studies Erik. Erik looks at Yale curiously. Erik is handsome, the dirty blonde hair, the adorable smile, the boyish charm, its almost as if he's perfect. Yale looks at Erik. She stands up and pulls him up with her, heading out of his room. Nancy's back. She looks at Yale in alarm.

"Your suppose to be on floor 4." She says sternly. Erik looks at Yale in shock. Floor 4 of the center was the floor where all the doctors did was worry. That's where the people beyond help were. He has seen the scars on her arms, and noticed right away the dark circles under her eyes but he never imagined someone who was so patient, so psychological to be such a mess. Kind of like him. Yale blinks at Nancy and laces her hand with his.

"I need to be here right now. Tell Dr. Edwards I'm fine, as he's probably looking for me, and that a rainbow appeared in the storm." Yale says smoothly. The pair begins to walk down the hall.

Sometimes Erik talks and Yale listens; sometimes Yale talks and Erik listens. In the end they both know that they'll always have a friend in each other. Yale tells Erik that he needs to tell Jenny his feeling. Erik says that she doesn't feel the same way and it would be pointless. Yale responds with the witty remark that he isn't a mind reader. Erik replies back in a mocking tone that she isn't either. Yale agrees but says that she knows that sometimes taking a chance is the best thing you can do in life, because you never know what you'll get in the end. She reminds him that he only has one life and he's already messed up a chapter in it and that now he needs to write a new one.

Jenny was the first person to meet Yale. Yale and Erik were watching a movie when Jenny walked in. Jenny at first looked panicked because Erik had called her, as he called his sister and mother, and told about trying to take his life again. Then Jenny notices him lying on a bed, with a pale beautiful girl watching a teen movie and she's confused. The girl notices her first. Erik, she says in a soft voice, someone's here to see you. Erik looks and sees Jenny and his face lights up, he rolls of the bed and finds Jenny hugging him. Jenny looks at Erik with pleading eyes and begs him never to scare her like that again. Erik promises and holds her close. Jenny learns the girls name is Yale, and she saved Erik's life. Like Serena and Lily she thanks Yale. Yale just smiles and says It was just one of those right places in the right time moments where I saved a very special young mans life. I guess it was fate that made the two of us find each other. Jenny learns that Yale is stays here at the center too, and is Erik's best friend here. At first Jenny is jealous, but then she's realized that without each other, Yale and Erik would probably die. Jenny is thankful that Yale is there after that.

Yale is the room when Erik tells Jenny he's in love with her. Yale is always in Erik's room. They need each other to make it out of here, even though they both know Erik will leave first, because Yale simply isn't ready. Yale is reading a book and Erik is listening to his Ipod when Jenny appears. She greets Yale and Erik with hugs, when suddenly Erik says Jenny we need to talk. Yale knows what he's about to do and gets up to leave when Erik catches her eye as he leads Jenny to the bed, pleading her to stay. Yale settles back in the chair and picks up her book pretending to read as Erik begins. Erik begins by saying Jenny, your completely amazing and a wonderful girl. You always seem to brighten up my day, when I think it can't and I know I can tell you anything, because I trust you with my life. Yale holds her breath and wonders of Jenny's doing the same. Jenny holds her breathe as Erik tells her how amazing she is, wondering if this is a dream and wonders is Yale is doing the same thing. Erik continues slowly gaining confidence I think any guy would be lucky to be able to look at you and say that's my girl. But when I think of that I get sad because I know it's not me doing it. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Jennifer Humphrey and with that he leans over and places a kiss on Jenny's lips. At first Jenny doesn't kiss back, but after a few seconds she's kissing him back feverishly, as if she Allie and he's Noah for the Notebook. Suddenly she's under him on his bed. Serena walks into the room and looks at her boyfriend's little sister and her little brother kissing on the bed. She raises an eyebrow as she asks Yale what I miss?

10 years later Yale is running into the church her long brown hair flying behind her. She's isn't as pale now and the scars on her arm as faded, along with the memories. There's a smile on her face as she hugs Serena and Blair. The two greet her fondly and Yale smiles at them. She excuses herself to go see Erik. She finds him pacing in a room. Yale smiles and knocks on the door. Erik turns and finds his best friend standing there with a smile that has appeared over the last few years, after hiding in a closet for a while.

The friends share a hug and Yale smiles at him. You ready she asks. Erik nods but looks completely terrified. Yale smiled and shakes her head. You'll be fine I promise she grins. Erik nods suddenly feeling better. Yale's promises always come true. Yale kisses Erik's cheek and heads out the door, telling him she'll see him at the alter; after all she is the best man. Erik watches her leave and is reminded of how much he owes this person. Without her, he would have never gotten the courage to tell Jenny he loved her. Erik looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled at his reflection and headed out the door.

Erik stared into Jenny's ocean blue eyes as the priest went on about the importance of marriage. Erik really wasn't paying attention, and from the look on Jenny's neither was she. At that moment Erik thought about how stupid it would have been of he had taken his own life. Erik smiled at Jenny, whose smile got bigger if that was possible. Erik loved her smile. Erik loved everything about her. Erik wants to lean down and kiss her sweet soft lips but instead waits patiently. The butterflies that were in his stomach left a while ago. They flew out he door when he saw Jenny begin to walk down the center of the church towards him. In that strapless clean white dress, with the exquisite diamond pattern places around her tiny waist. Her long blonde hair fell in lose barrel curls around her shoulder, a tiara placed at the top. Erik stopped breathing and Yale had to poke him in the back to remind him too. Erik looked at the priest as he asked for the exchanging of rings. Eric turned to Yale, his best man and she handed him the slender silver ring that had diamonds placed around it, that match her engagement ring, with its sleek slender silver band and one beautifully cut diamond with smaller ones guarding its sides. Erik slipped the ring on her finger as she did his. As the priest went into the I do's Erik mouthed to Jenny I love you. One delicate tear slid down Jenny's check and she whispered I love you too. Erik turned and looked at the priest when he addressed him and said I do. Jenny turned and looked at priest and also said I do. You may kiss the bride the priest smiled. Erik grabbed Jenny by the waist and pulled her into on of the amazing short, yet so passionate kisses the pair had invented. I now present Mr. And Mrs. Erik van der Woodsen the priest declared. The church erupted in cheers, as Erik and Jenny fled towards the outside of the church.

Two years later Yale is sitting with Serena and Dan. She's sitting on Dan and holding Serena's hand. Serena looks at the gray doors and Yale looks at Serena. Serena looks at Yale and they bother look at Dan, who looks at the gray doors. Dan looks at the girls. The three turn and look at Nate and Blair, who look at them. Yale sighs and everyone looks at her. Yale gets off Dan's lap and lets go of Serena's hand. She walks towards the gray doors, turns and winks at her friends, then heads into the forbidden area.

Jenny's screaming, holding Erik's hand tightly. Erik feels as though he's lost his blood circulation years ago. One more push Mrs. van der Woodsen the doctor commands. Jenny pushes one last time, and a cry fills the room. Erik and Jenny look at eachother, then at the doctor, whose holding the most beautiful baby girl in the whole world. Jenny and Erik turned towards each other again and in unison the one name that came to their mind, Yale.

Yale comes over to visit Erik and Jenny every now and then. They have two kids, Yale and Edward. Yale wants to go to Yale. Edward is thinking about Dartmouth or Brown. Yale sighs when she thinks about how fast they grow up. Yale's long hair swishes as she opens the door to the apartment. She's tempted to call out hello when she hears something. She walks as light as a butterfly down the hall and towards Yale's room. She opens the door and Yale smiles at her. Hey Aunt Yale, mini Yale smiles, you know this song? My dad says it was your favorite. Yale smiles and turns around looking at Erik, who's standing behind her. Yes, she says looking at him I know the song.

Fin.

Remember toreview!!


End file.
